Dawn of the Suchimaki
by Lil Heaven1985
Summary: A/U! In this story Sakura is the main character and finds a family Suchimaki's who are possessed by the Zodiac; all of the men of the family persue her, who does she chooose. The theme is based from the series Fruits Basket placed into a Naruto setting


Naruto Shippoden Fan fiction Title: Dawn of the Suchimaki

Type: Naruto Alternate Universe Fan fiction

_Written by: Kia (lilheaven1985)_

Disclaimer: characters/show owned by companies not myself. My story line and the last name (Suchimaki) I used for the family are by me.

Rating: PG (aggressive language and actions)

Basis: This fan fiction is a complete A/U and you will understand when you read it. The theme is from the series Fruits Basket (not owned by myself) and inspiration from my friend Paige (Angelbsb). Please remember this is an A/U and therefore some goals/achievements will be different as to if they were abandoned or anything to gage towards my story; for example Itachi is not evil and did not abandon/kill family/members of Konoha. I will try to keep their attitudes and personality as accurate as I can to keep with my story line. Thank you for reading  If you have read some of my fan fiction then you know that I like to pair Sakura with Sasuke but with this story line I am going to let it flow and allow my imagination/fingers to choose who Sakura will love.

Summary: Using a theme of being possessed with the Zodiac I have used about 15 Naruto characters for mains in my story to represent the possessed with two other mains. Sakura is a so called "normal" person who falls upon the family of possessed members while Tsunade is their "master" or supreme leader who they obey. All of the possessed males fall for Sakura, whom will she pick to love from my Suchimaki family?

**Chapter 1:**

"Suchimaki Family," Sakura read as she stood in front of the large brick wall of the community; she had been on a walk from school before she headed home and found herself before a seemingly restricted area. She thought of Suchimaki-san from her class whom she had noticed just as every other girl in their grade due to his intrigue.

"Mam, do you need anything?" A man beckoned as he walked from the guard station next to the gate.

"No, no, I was just wandering if Suchimaki Sasuke lived here?"

"This is a private residence community of the esteemed Suchimaki family and I cannot release any information to a commoner," he said as though his nose was high above diminishing her as below even himself.

Haruno Sakura took the lead as to not being permitted any information and continued her walk towards another direction; she needed to get home anyway as the sun was starting to turn a yellowish-orange in the now bluish-purple sky. Thoughts blossomed in her head as she journeyed through the streets that took her to the Haruno family apartment: _"Sakura-baka don't you dare ever say Sasuke-kun's name as you are only a freshman; we have rules so you have to call him Suchimaki-san until you get to be a senior then you can call him Sasuke-kun. There are rules about communicating with him too," screamed the Prince Sasuke fan club president before she left the school that day. Sakura had started the high school for her first day today since her family had moved to town._

Sirens accelerated into her ears while lights flashed through building edges as she came ever closer to her new home. When Sakura arrived on her street the police were stationed at her apartment and she ran to them.

"Are you Haruno Sakura?"

"Yes what happened," stammered a now worried Sakura.

"There has been an accident. Your mother was hit by a bus on his way home from work today and the status turned into her death," the male officer said with utmost sadness in his slow deep voice. "We understand that you are in school, do you have anyone who can take you in?"

Sakura sat on the step and placed her head in her hands, which rested on her knees, "We just moved here and the only ones I know left of my family is my father's side, but I don't know them very well. I... I have places I can go though."

"The apartment lease manager has permitted two days for you to obtain what you like and move on, so you can stay here tonight and start everything in the morning. We will be going now; stay strong mam and if you need anything give us a call."

Next Morning

Sakura awakened to an empty shell of a home; she was lying on the couch not even capable of bringing herself to one of the bedrooms. The morning sun was coming slightly through the curtain gaps on the windows as Sakura sat up briefly stretching her arms trying to make herself believe this was all a dream. The couch slightly depressed when she got up to decipher what she was to do now that everything had changed. A loud knock shook her from her inner consciousness as she heard the voice of the apartment manager announcing that she had till noon to leave the premise so a cleaning crew could prepare the apartment for new tenants.

Sakura looked around the apartment at all of the things her mother had collected over the years and found herself looking at a weathered box that her mother had cherished to hold special things. She took the box from the shelf and started placing pictures and keepsakes into it that she herself could now cherish of her once glamorous life. She found one of the largest trunks to place clothes and necessary items into, then she grabbed some bags to carry their remaining food products; Sakura knew she was not going to be living with anyone else and had to prepare for a life by herself. The apartment still looked lived as Sakura made her way to the door with the box, trunk, and food bags knowing that where she was going would not permit all of their livelihood items. She opened the door and placed the items on the step as she looked back for one final glance, which was disappearing from her memories like a nightly dream as she closed the door.

One Week Later

"Remind me why we are taking this walk again," Sasuke declared as he stepped over a branch on the grassy path.

"I told you that the wolves were rather rampant last night and I think there might have been a rock avalanche on that shadowed section of the mountain. You know you could go back home, and I mean to your home," roughed the deep voice of Kakashi as he climbed through the twigs, branches, and vines with full agility. "You know you could always move back or go live with your brother."

"That idiot doesn't need anyone to live with him and I still don't know why you are friends with him."

"That doesn't answer about going back to your home, but at least I have friends."

The two stopped arguing as they heard a scream further near the waterfall on the west side of the mountain. Smoke lightly filled the air and the ground slightly trembled as they gathered closer to the source of the sound. A slender arm was visible under a pile of boulders that had just cleared the surrounding area of the waterfall's pool. Kakashi and Sasuke worked hard to pull and slide the rocks off of whoever had found themselves under the rockslide.

"I know her; she goes to my school," Sasuke stammered as he pulled her from the ground, "her name is uh Sakura, something Sakura."

"A young school girl you say, well maybe that's not so bad after all. We better get her back to the house and of course make sure there are no physical injuries."

"Why don't you just call Kabuto? Oh and Kakashi, your perverted!" Sasuke teased as he walked onward carrying Sakura in his arms, careful not hold her too close, back to his new home at Kakashi's house.

Sasuke laid Sakura gently onto the couch and gathered some washcloths to clean the soot from her skin to see if there were any abrasions. Kakashi walked over and sat at the corresponding chair, "I don't think we can call Kabuto, as you know I had a very strict agreement to even get them to allow you to live with me especially with you attending a co-ed school, let alone someone out of the inner family being here. Do you know where she lives?"

"No and to tell you the truth I really don't know too much about her. If she doesn't come too then she will just have to stay here."

"Excuse me, but whose house is this? Though she is kinda cute and it would be nice having someone of the female gender around here; we might even be able to get into the kitchen if she knows how to clean. I might even marry her if she can clean the house, what do you think of that Sasuke?"

That Night

Sakura woke up and pulled this strange blue wool blanket off of her as she glanced around in an unfamiliar darkened room. She felt around on the floor and over the couch as she tried to discover this new territory; her mind felt as though it was on a full vacation and she knew she had never been in this house before, if it even was a house. She stood up but as soon as the rush of blood hit her head she fell back down with a thud into the couch causing a tremble along the floor.

"What! Who's there?" Kakashi's voice rose out clear in the room.

"Who are you and where am I?" Sakura stammered back to the unknown deep voice beckoning from what looked like a chair in the corner.

"Suchimaki Kakashi and you are at my home. My cousin and I found you on our property under a rock slide; you know trespassing on someone's property is not illegal, what were you doing there?"

"Suchimaki…Sorry, I'm so sorry and I was not meaning to trespass, its only that I've been living there in a tent so if I could rent that square from you then I will pay you every month for it."

"You were living in a tent, but I thought you went to high school; Sasuke told me you were in his class."

"I…I am in high school, but my mother passed away so now I am supporting myself. I truly did not know that I was trespassing on your property though and I only ask please if you will rent that spot to me and I won't be any trouble."

"I will not rent it to you! That spot is a home for avalanches and you would be dead yourself within a month, unless that is what you want to do. Tell me Sakura, do you happen to like to clean?"

Sakura's head sank as her hopes of having a secure and quiet place to live was pushed away, "Yes I clean, but if you will rent it to me I assure you that I can take care of myself."

"We have extra rooms here and I need a maid, so Sakura if you are willing to do our household chores I will allow you to stay here."

Sakura's body filled with energy as she jumped off the couch, "Oh that is wonderful, thank you Kakashi," she screamed as she grabbed him for a hug.

Sakura opened her eyes as she felt fur tickle her nose to see a grayish-white dog in front of her instead of Kakashi. The sound of rushing foot steps on the hard wood floors filled the room as Sakura stepped back from this strange dog in front of her while Sasuke entered the room turning on the lights.

The now dog Kakashi looked at Sasuke then spoke, "Well I guess the cat's out of the back now so to speak."

Sakura, upon hearing a human voice resonate from a dog, fell backwards seemingly unconscious for a time; as she fell back Sasuke caught her, which caused him to turn into an ox. Sakura leaned forward confused and weary; she felt maybe she was dreaming and delusional.

"You see the problem with us having other people here, now I will have to go back to the inside. Stupid dogs," grumbled the now rampant ox.

"Suchimaki Kakashi? Suchimaki Sasuke? How?"

A sound whooshed through the air in a cloud of mist as two now naked men stood in front of Sakura, which made her face turn beet color as she laid back against the ground in a twitch like manner. Both, Kakashi and Sasuke, redressed themselves and sat on the sofas expecting a long night of discussion now as to Sakura seeing them like that.

"Sakura, I know this may sound odd, but as you have saw we are cursed or ill if you want to say it. Whenever someone of the opposite gender hugs into us we turn into an alternate form that is the form of the Zodiac that we are possessed with. I am possessed with the Dog, and as you saw my cousin Sasuke is possessed with the Ox," Kakashi calmly declared as he leaned back into the sofa with his elbow bent on the edge so that his hand rested on his chin.

"Might as well tell her everything you idiot!" Sasuke yelled as he got up and went out of the house slamming the front door behind him.

"Don't worry about him; he is just angry from past experiences in his life when people knew the secret that's all."

"Uh, how many people are there like you that are possessed; or are you and Sasuke the only ones?"

"Well it is a family trait within the Suchimaki family; therefore as there are twelve animals of the Zodiac there are twelve possessed members including an additional one that represents a leader for us. Those that are possessed are included in the 'inner family,' along with parents and siblings, and consequently those not possessed are 'outer family.' Our family community has two gates, the inner gate and the outer gate for that purpose. Are you frightened?"

"No, actually I'm not scared at all, but I feel as if I should be very much afraid. I am though intrigued, can I meet the rest of the members; when I was younger I always loved the Zodiac and I myself am a Rat with my year not being possessed that is," Sakura finished as she giggled to the thought of her being possessed by one of the Zodiac's spirits.

"Unfortunately I cannot even let you leave the house right now due to you knowing the secret, let alone let you see anyone else that is possessed. Tomorrow I will go to the main house and communicate with Tsunade, he is our leader, and discuss what will happen with you knowing. Tonight why don't you go to sleep and when I get home tomorrow I will inform you and Sasuke what will happen," Kakashi said as he gathered himself up and from the room he went to his bedroom chambers.

End of chapter 1, please let me know how you think this is going. I am very nervous about it, but I hope it seems intriguing so far, love Kia.


End file.
